Jor-El VS Bardock
Jor-El vs. Bardock is a What-if Death Battle made by MickySR2112 that was abandoned and has since been adopted by Bigthecat10. Description Dc vs DBZ which father of the Alien saviours who Sent their sons away from Planet destruction will win Interlude Wiz: Superman and Goku are extremely famous and powerful however they wouldn't be here if it weren't for their Dads Boomstick: Yeah they both sent their sons away to Earth just before deadly disasters like Jor-El lead scientist on Krypton and father of Superman Wiz: And Bardock squad captain from Vegeta and Father of Goku Boomstick: And for this fight we will be giving Jor-El some of his movie feats and equipment as well as his normal feats He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle Jor-El Wiz: Born in the waning days of Krypton to Segy-El a scientist Jor-El was raised to become a Kryptonian scientist Boomstick: Which he did and became extremely smart and started to study the planet itself and found that it was suffering from some explosive issues ''' Wiz: Jor-El tried to convince the government of his findings but they were dismissed as rubbish Jor-El then married and fell in love with Krytonian Lara Lor-Van and they had a son together named Kal-El aka Superman '''Boomstick: Jor-El continued researching and trying to find ways of preventing the annihilation of the Kryptonian race but instead found plenty of other scientific discoveries like discovering the mysterious Phantom zone and ending a radiation crisis Wiz: Despite being forbidden to continue his research Jor-El managed to assemble a pod for his young son and as Earthquakes and shockwaves devastated the planet Jor-El and Lara bid farewell to their son and were left to the Planet's Destruction Boomstick: Jor-El in his prime was an extremely smart scientist and was a keen historian and perfected Hyperdrive technology on Krypton allowing space travel Wiz: Also at Birth Jor was modified to have minor peak physical strength of an average Kryptonian citizen even though he never exercised reguarly while this Strength is nowhere near his son's level it is still impressive Boomstick: Despite being a scientist Jor-El was relatively skilled in hand to hand combat and somehow managed to beat General Zod who admitted to having trained his entire life and mastered his senses i mean what the heck Wiz: Jor also was armed with Battle armour that contained his family crest on in this armour would shrug off blaster bolts and was pretty durable However it didn't cover the entire body leaving open spots open to attack Boomstick: Jor-El also had a blaster that shoots blue energy blasts at enemies but is quickly difficult to handle and better for ranged combat Wiz: Jor-El also researched into suitable planets to send his son to and knew that a Yellow sun would grant him extraordinary powers and while he never used them personally he would be able to due to being a Kryptonian these powers include: * Super Strength * Super speed * Flight * Super intelligence * Heat vision * Freeze Breath * Super Sneezes - What the heck ! * Super durability Boomstick: Wow that's a lot of cool abilities right there too bad he never got to use them Jor-El has accomplished some feats over his life like discovering the Phantom Zone ending a radiation crisis defeating General Zod and a squad of soldiers ''' Wiz: But Jor has never had any experience using his powers and struggled against Zod in their fight he also prefers his love of science over fighting and will only do so as a last resort so he's not the best '''Boomstick: But with his intelligence and technology Jor-El can outsmart any opponent Jor El: Make a better world than ours Kal''' ' Bardock Wiz: Born the son of a Saiyan warrior Tille Bardock was raised to become a warrior which he eventually did and became a squad captain of a group of Sayian's '''Boomstick: Bardock was very caring for his crew and always looked out for them especially a young Sayian female named Gine who Bardock saved multiple times on the battlefield' Wiz: Bardock eventually fell in love with Gine and they had a child together Raditz who was also named a Sayian warrior Gine then retired from Bardock's squad to look after their son Boomstick: Bardock's squad became one of the most famous and strongest attack forces in the tyrant Freiza's army defeating entire armies of enemy forces on their own and they were given the most deadliest missions Wiz: Bardock became extremely well known for his bravery and leadership skill and later his second son Kakarot was born Bardock tried to spend time with his newborn son but was too committed to his job Boomstick: However, after a strange encounter with a Alien warrior, Bardock was given the gift of foresight and started seeing strange visions of the future his squad were then sent to another planet Bardock quickly recovered and went to join them Wiz: However he found out the mission was a trap set by Freiza to remove the Sayians so they wouldn't destroy him Bardock's squad was destroyed after finding out news of the betrayal Bardock took his friend Tora's blood soaked armband and took down some of Freiza's elites but was defeated by Freiza's assistant Toydoria Boomstick: Bardock returned to the Planet bruised and battered sent Karakrot to Earth and went out into space to fight Freiza smashing through legions of troops and confronting him Bardock attempted to kill him but was caught up in a supernova that destroyed the Planet Wiz: However this was not the end of Bardock who was sent to the past and fought Freiza's ancestor Chilled and defeated him as a Super Sayian becoming a legend for generations to come Boomstick: Bardock was quite a powerful being in his prime and was a formidable warrior in combat he has super strength able to smash through rock with ease and fly using Ki Wiz: Bardock like his son uses Ki blasts in combat which are main method of attack after physical combat he can fire small blasts or charge them up to be larger and more powerful Boomstick: He fire a Ki blast of great power from his palm known as the Full Power Energy wave this is quite a powerful attack and can obliterate dozens of foes Bardock also was quite crafty and mastered Physical combat as whole and grapple and overwhelm foes with great affect Wiz: However his Ultimate attack is the final Spirit Cannon a blue blast that takes a long time to charge but is quite a heavy hitter Bardock used this attack to try and kill Freiza with it but failed Boomstick: However in a deadly battle with Chilled Bardock was pushed past his limits and achieved the Legendary Form of Super Sayian Wiz: This form gives Bardock the traditional golden hair and boosts his power by 50 and grants him increased strength durability and speed in this form he can activate the Rebellion Trigger attack a beam which he defeated Chilled with Boomstick: Bardock has beaten a squad of soldiers easily managed to break through an army of men while wounded killed Chilled and surivived being hit by a supernova so he's pretty powerful Wiz: But he's also quite overconfident and always jumps into fights without thinking which has led him into getting in bad situations in nearly all of his fights and he can't breathe in space Boomstick: But Bardock is extremely determined and while his strength and power you better watch out when fighting him Bardock: Freiza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood ' ' Pre Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Jor-El and Lara were preparing to launch baby Kal to Earth Jor-El stood wearing his battle armour and wielding his gun waiting for Zod to attack instead he sees a blue flash of light flying towards him and onto the landing platform it was Bardock Jor-El: Who are you? Bardock: I am Bardock I had a vision that my son would be destroyed by your child I am to destroy him Bardock tries to walk into the launch room but Jor-El locks the door shut Bardock: How dare you get in my way you fool I'll have to destroy you Jor-El: No one will harm my son I will make sure of it Fight! ''' Bardock lunges at Jor who grabs his arm and shoves him into a wall Bardock kicks the scientist who open fires with his gun Bardock is slightly damaged by one bolt but knocks the blaster out of Jor's hand with a ki blast and punches him into the chest knocking Jor back Jor manages to grab Bardock's chest armour and flung him to the ground Jor tries to shoot him with the blaster but Bardock flies into Jor headbutting him and hitting him with a ki blast damaging the chest armour Jor slams his fist on the back on Batdock's head who groans but punches Jor's armour Bardock: Ha is that all you've got take this Bardock's punch dents the armour and Jor coughs up blood and hits Bardock's shoulder with a blaster bolt Bardock yells and rips off the armour's shoulder blades and knees Jor into a wall Jor: Ahh Noo i won't let you do this Bardock fires the Full Power Energy wave at the door destroying it and walks towards the Spacepod suddenly he sees Zod's craft approaching the landing pad Bardock then shoots it down with a Final Spirt cannon Bardock: Now you will be safe my son from this being I'm sorry you people I must do this agh.. Jor grabs Bardock by the neck and pummels him with several punches to the gut but Bardock grapples Jor and Rams him into a machine suddenly a blue light appears and surrounds the two teleporting them away Lara: Jor!! The two suddenly appear in the city on Earth on top of a building blood begins to drip from Bardock's nose Bardock: What have you done Jor-El: We've been transported to the Planet my son is going to be sent to Bardock: Enough of this I'll end you now Bardock flies into Jor charging up a Ki blast but is suddenly uppercutted by Jor and falls to the ground creating a shockwave Bardock stands up in pain Jor looks at the sun in shock and stares back at Bardock Jor: Of course the sun's rays are fuelling my cells I am getting all the powers of my son Bardock yells and punches Jor and their fists collide creating a shockwave Bardock then slams Jor through the floors of the building but suddenly Jor lifts the building up and throws it at Bardock who vaporises it with the Full Power Energy Wave but Jor flies into him punching Bardock's face Bardock kicks Jor in the gut and he removes his battle armour and blasts Bardock with laser vision Bardock shrugs off the blow and fires a powerful ki blast that hits Jor in the face Bardock then elbows him in the face and starts rapidly punching and kicking him then slams Jor's face into a road Bardock: Give up ! Jor suddenly lifts his head up and slams the back of it right into Bardock's face then tries to punch him across the chest but Bardock fires the Final Spirt Cannon that blasts Jor through a lorry but Jor grabs a lamppost and hits Bardock with it then launches him back with his frost breath Bardock is knocked back but flies towards Jor and the two collide fists Jor then hits him with laser vision and throws Bardock into a wall Bardock falls to the ground bruised and battered Bardock: No I can't go down like this I must be Stronger Aaah!! Bardock transforms into a Super Sayian and Jor looks on in shock Jor: What on Krypton Bardock lunges at Jor and sends him back with a punch Jor'd robs begin to crack but he dies leader vision which Bardock dodges and files around then kicks Jor in the back who turns round and hits Bardock in the chest the two continue to exchange punches and kicks Jor gradually being worn down Bardock then fires the Final Spirt cannon that hits Jor and suddenly Jor is bombarded by Ki blasts from all angles but manages to grab Bardock and slam him into the ground he gets up in seconds hitting Jor in the face then lifting him into the air and snaps his neck Jor's body then falls to the floor Bardock: Now that your defeated how am I gonna get back to that planet Bardock transforms to normal '''K.O! Results Boomstick: Wow that's a comeback for DBZ right there! Wiz: This was an easy win in Bardock's favour he easy took down a normal Jor-El with ease and while Jor's powers gave Bardock a hard time he has never used his powers at all and so couldn't use them to the same capabilities as his son Boomstick: Yeah and he was doomed against Bardock's Super Sayian form and it's worth Sayian that Jor snapped his his chances of winning! Wiz: The Winner is Bardock Advantages and Disadvantages Bardock: Winner + Pretty much everything - Wasn't as smart Jor-El: Loser + Smarter - Pretty much everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Jor-El VS Bardock)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016